Your my Mystery
by Books Favorite Girl
Summary: What would happen if Kagome always knew who she was? What would happen if she didn't see Inuyasha first, but Shessomaru? What would happen if she wasn't even a priestess but still had her miko powers? I'm horrible at summaries and this is the first time have written a story on Fanfic so i hope you enjoy! Please review!


You're my Mystery

What would happen if Kagome always knew who she was? What would happen if she didn't see Inuyasha first, but Shessomaru? What would happen if she wasn't even a priestess but still had her miko powers? I'm horrible at summaries but please read it and tell me what you think please! I need to know if I should continue…..

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Inuyasha (sadly) or the characters (I want Fluffy! D: )**

**The idea behind this story one time came from while I was in the car listening to music when I just got a vision of this story and it just kept nagging at me so I thought that if I wrote it would stop bothering me so here it is! I hope you like the first chapter so far and please review! :3**

**Chapter 1: Why you?**

_**This chapter starts off with Shessomaru in his office, in memory:**_

He had to get out; he was so tired of the fake friends, the pointless balls, the slutty women throwing themselves at him for his money and power and the paper work was overwhelming! He didn't understand how his father did it all and still had time to visit his whore of a human before he died. He hated the forest named of his bastard brother but it was the last place his mother would send guards looking for him. He did enjoy the scenery and it just felt so good to get out for a while.

Just as he decided it was time to head back a column of light shot up from the well. "_How curious" _he thought. He raced toward the well overwhelmed with curiosity when a scent came toward his nose. "_What is this?"_ He couldn't believe how heavenly it smelled. Like fresh rain on roses and lilies that had just bloomed. He walked into the clearing to see nothing. "_What?" _he thought, he walked closer toward the well to inspect closer when he saw a pair of hands trying to scale the wall inside of the well out. With such ease he reached in, grabbed the wrist and pulls up and was met with a pair of big chocolate brown eyes.

"Ummm hi? Who are you? And would you mind letting me go?" the human replied. _No, impossible _he thought as he sneered at the human. "WHY are you looking at me like that? All I asked was to be put down!" it asked. "Insolent human" he replied as he threw her to the ground "WHAT THE HELL?!" it yelled hurting his ears. As Shessomaru started walking away she grabbed at his shoulder _trying_ to turn him around but he was at least 10 times stronger than her.

"UMM EXCUSE YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THROWING ME TO THE GROUND LIKE THAT?! Was it because I asked to be put down? WELL THEN EXCUSE ME YOUR HIGNESS! Do you do that for fun or something? Pull helpless girls out of well and then THROW THEM DOWN LIKE TRASH because you can? WELL let me tell you something right now mister!" she said while pointing at his chest with her finger "I am Kagome Higurashi and I WILL be treated with respect!"

_HOW DARE SHE! _He was fuming with anger and just as he thought about teaching her a lesson in manners a wind came blowing her hair in his face, _that scent again _he thought. He grabbed her wrist connected to the hand point at his chest and pulled her closer lowering his head to her neck breathing in a scent that smelled better that anything he ever smelt. "What the-" "Shhhhhh" he said breathing deeply in that scent. Without even thinking he darted his tongue out tasting her flesh making her jump. _Oh dear kami_ was the only thing he though as her taste flooded his mouth, it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his entire immortal life, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from such enjoyment.

"Dog Demon" the women named Kagome said. He looked up at her noticed a hint of fear and curiosity. Somehow her fear bothered him in some way. "Can I have my hand back or are you going to throw me again?" He really looked at her now and realized she was beautiful. She came up to his shoulder, she had long black hair that came right above her, and she had big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had on strange clothes that showed too much of her skin for him to be comfortable for. "Like what you see?" she asked with anger in her eyes. "hn" was all he replied

He let her go and started walking away, he had to get away before his instincts, and he could already feel his demon fighting get out, to kidnap her. He used his orb and flew away.

_**Back to present time:**_

_I wonder what she's doing_ he thought curiously as he sat in his office trying to finish the paper work. He decided he could finish it when he got back. "Jaken" he called knowing he was waiting right outside the door. "Y-yes milord?" he asked opening the door a crack, sticking his head in. "Ready Ah-Un and Rin" he said, "Are we to go on another quest milord?" he asked but all he got was a very cold stare from his lord "My apologies milord, I'll get to it right away milord!" he said running away afraid of getting hit. _It's been a while my miko _he though, remembering how they met again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I **_**NEED **_**to know if I should continue or not…**


End file.
